The Wedding
by Annabel.Rosalyn.Lee
Summary: The Prequel to Sweet Nothings. It's a short fluffy one shot. FRUK ahead! Sorry for bad grammar/spelling.


Arthur sighed, not ready for this day. Of course he lost a bet to the frog, his frog, that would affect the weeding day. He looked at himself in the mirror, the white gown touching the floor. Green beads surrounded the edges and neckline area. The dress was loose and flowy at the bottom, only short enough to reveal the green flats he was forced to wear. True he was happy about getting married, he wasn't too happy about the dress. He sighed and added the veil to his head, making it so it would cover his face. It was only 5 more minutes until it was his time to walk down the aisle. His face became red at the thought of him getting married, his heart started racing from the excitement. If only he didn't make that bet with Francis…..

 _~The past brought to you by Francis' hair~_

"Hey Arthur, want to make a bet?" Francis called out to him. Smirking he knew he would win.

"What kind of bet?" Arthur asked, walking into the room of their shared house. He sat down on the couch beside Francis.

"Oh just a small one. If you win I will wear a dress to the wedding, if I win you wear a dress to the wedding," He said while smirking

"What is the bet about then?" Arthur said, matching his grin. He desperately wanted to see Francis in a dress.

"Simple, who ever could drink the most tea wins," Francis said, knowing that he could outdrink the Brit.

"Tch, you really think you can beat me? It's on," He said, grinning.

 _~A lot of tea later~_

Arthur groaned, his stomach hurt from drinking all the tea he had. The Frenchman was still going on strong.

"So do you give in hm Arthur? Or would you like another cup?" He said, smirking and offering him another cup of tea.

"Yes I give in! Just get that away from me!" Arthur almost barfed at the thought of another cup of tea.

Francis just chuckled, "Yes, I win. Like always,"

Arthur just glared at him but couldn't for long before he felt like throwing up again, "How do you drink more tea than me?! I AM BLOODY ENGLAND!" Arthur ranted on for a little while before Francis made him shut up with a kiss.

 _~End of Flashback~_

Arthur sighed, the last 5 minutes passed quickly. He walked to wait outside the doors. Alfred was there to escort him in. Matthew was Francis' best man. Ivan was there as Alfred's plus one. Gilbert was there as Matthew's plus one. Since Gilbert came so did Ludwig, who invited Feliciano. Who in turn invited Lovino and Lovino invited Antonio. Alongside Belarus came along with Ivan as she had insisted to do so. Peter would be the ring bearer.

The music started playing, making the doors open and Arthur hooked his arm around Alfred's, walking down the aisle and trying not to blush at the fact that everyone there was seeing him in a dress. He heard Feli whisper to Ludwig about wanting to wear a dress at their wedding. He finally reached to where Francis was waiting for him, wearing a green tie and a classic black suit. When he say him everything was just forgotten. The whole dress ordeal, everyone in the room, even the priest. All Arthur could see was Francis, and he knew that this was the man who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. The priest said the classis things and then came to the vows. They decided to write their own.

"Arthur Kirkland, mon Dieu. Where do I even start. I love you so much. I just, I love you so damn much. And I want to be there for you for everything, even when you get sick from your own cooking. And you look so beautiful," Francis started tearing up, overjoyed with marrying his love, "And I'm so happy that you agreed to marrying me. I know that we tend to fight but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I'm so happy that we are getting married and I love you so much and your dress is just beautiful on you. I will always be there for you, no matter what. And I will always try my best for you, I will always support you. I'm so glad to be marrying you right now." He said, ending his vows.  
Arthur took in a deep breath, and then started talking, "I love you too, so much Francis. I am happy to be…..okay fuck the vows. God Francis I love you so much, and I hate you for putting me in a dress," That got a few chuckles from the crowd," I love you. I will always be here for you too, and I will always try my best for you. And whatever you do I will follow, I will always be here for you if you ever fall. And I'm so glad that you actually eat my cooking, even if it gets you sick, just so I can make you feel better. I love you so much, and I'm just so glad to be marrying you right now. And I promise that through anything I would follow you, no matter what. I will always be here to catch you if you fall and will always love you."

Peter then came up to give them their rings, both saying 'I do' while tears filled their eyes. They put the rings on each other, and then kissed. And in that very moment, everything was forgotten about because all Arthur could think about was him marrying the love of his life.


End file.
